Fairy Tale
by Emilee Raine
Summary: Every girl deserves a happy ending. Even the girls of Fairy Tail. Read as every single one of them get their happily ever after. Through Disney movies of course! Tehe.


**Hello all. I had an idea while I was writing tender so I decided to try it out. Let me know what you think. I do not own Fairy Tail or Disney just used them for my masterpiece. Enjoy!**

She fidgeted in her bed. She tried sleeping on one side then she switched to the other. She groaned softly in frustration. She just can't sleep. There was too much energy still pent up in her system. She sat up and look at the other side of the room. Her brother was still moon shone brightly in the darkened sky. Trying not to make a sound she quietly crept up to her brother's bed like a predator catching its prey. She stuck her tongue out in concentration. She crouched waiting for the perfect moment. It had to be just turned his back towards her. A grin spreaded on her face ear to ear.

Perfect.

One

Two

**THREE**!

She pounced on his innocent body for her kill.

"Gray!"

"Gah! Lucy what are you doing?! I was sleeping!" Gray half whispered sleepy.

Lucy pouted at her brother. She thought it was funny the way she woke him up. He was mad at her and she didn't like it. Gray rolled over trying to go back to sleep. She puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

"Gray..." She whined," come on play with me."

"We are supposed to be asleep Lucy. We can play tomorrow." He mumbled into the pillow half way off into dreamland.

Lucy huffed, frustrated at her brother's lack of interest. She rose as if she was about to get off when gravity took over and she landed on top of him.

"Come on Gray pleaaasse?"

"No Lucy! Now go away!" Gray pushed her away roughly which caused Lucy to fall over the bed and land on the floor with a large thud.

"Owe..."

"Lucy?! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Gray cried in worry.

"Imma fine."

Gray sighed in relief. Then the anger came back as he remembered what he pushed her down for.

"Well serves you right! Now good night!" He laid down in a huff and faked snored pretending he had fallen asleep. Lucy got up and look at her brother in disbelief.

"Gray..." She nudged his arm. He didn't crossed her arms and pouted. Then she had an epiphany.

"Gray.."She whispered. He still didn't moved her head until her lips reach his ear.

" Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Gray opened one eye and looked at her. A big smile crossed his face.

Gray and Lucy ran down the halls laughing as they did so. They stopped at a pair of humongous double doors. Lucy could barely contain her excitement. Her seven year old body was begging for her to start running around. They pushed open the doors. Lucy dragged Gray to the center of the room. She looked at him with a sparkle in her eye, she could barely contain it.

"Come on Gray do it! Show me the magic!" She was jumping up and down with her adrenaline pumping. Gray smiled at her but gave her her wish. His hands danced together and a brilliant light appeared. He continued with his little hand dance then shot his hands to the air. Out of nowhere snowflakes started sprinkling down upon them. They played in the snow that Gray created. Skating. Snowball fights. Even built a snowman that they named Olaf.

With Lucy being so jolly and energetic it wasn't hard for Gray to keep up.

Gray made a little pillar that Lucy stood on. It made her taller than him. She kept on telling him to make them higher and higher. He continued and she started jumping from to the other. He tried to keep up with her but she was going to fast.

"Wait Lucy slow down!" Gray try to stop her but tripped.

Lucy jumped off the last one, Gray's blood ran cold.

"Lucy!" Gray's hand stretched out as if were to reach her yet he was too far. Instead a blast of ice came out and shot her in the head. Lucy yelped in surprise and fell into the large pile of snow under her.

Gray's eyes widened in horror. He ran to Lucy,who was unconscious. He hugged her to his tiny chest. She felt cold. He felt tears well in his eyes.

What had he done?

"Mama! Papa!" He screamed. Tears where streaming down his face as he held Lucy. Ice was created from underneath him and covered the whole room. He heard the doors open and his parents came in. His mother took Lucy out of his arms. He couldn't hear what they were saying. His mind still focused on what he had done.

Next thing he knew he was in front of trolls. The leader of them healed Lucy,but there was a price. He wiped her memories of his powers but left the fun they had together. From what Gray understood was that his powers were a threat to his family.

He should never use them again.

He could never be near Lucy.

Lucy sat on her bed and stared at the place where her brother's bed used to be. Now there was just the plain boring wall. When she woke up it was like that , her brothers bed gone. She asked her parents why did he move and they just told her that he was a boy and he needed space. So for a couple of days she gave him this so call space. Whatever that means.

She then went up to his room and asked him to play. He never answered.

"Gray? Do you want to build a snowman?"

He still didn't answer her. She kept on knocking and pestering him demanding for him to play with her. She was really bored and she wanted to play with her brother.

"Gray! Come on it doesn't have to be a snowman!"

"Go away Lucy!" He yelled.

Lucy was shocked. He never yelled at her. It hurt. He hurt her feelings. She whimpered a little bit and a tear rolled down her cheek. She clenched her hands in fists.

"Ok fine! Then be alone and don't play with me you meanie!"

She turned around and walked angerly back to her room. She collapsed on her bed and cried her heart out.

[4 years later]

She knew it was silly. It has been years since she asked Gray,but she missed him terribly. She wanted to spend time with her brother. Yes she was going to ask him. She felt a wave of determination. She walked up confidently up to his door. She knocked.

"Gray do you want to build a snowman?"

Nothing.

She tried again saying other stuff they could do. Then led to how she wanted to spend time with him. She then told him about what she does in their home since she is so bored. She finishes with how lonely she feels without him and how she really misses him.

Still nothing.

She sighed in defeat. Well she tried. She retreated to the library. Maybe the books could play with her,she thought.

She didn't hear the door open slightly and a pair of sad eyes watch as she walked away.

[2 years later]

Lucy sat in her room sitting on her bed. She was looking at the wall yet she wasn't. Her parents went to go overseas. Leaving her here with her brother. Her isolated brother. She didn't know if she could handle them being away at seas for two weeks. She tried to convince them to take her with them. They quickly told her no and said her place was here.

The day of the trip she went to their room and told them goodbye, hugging them both both returned her hugs with equal love.

She never saw them again. Not even a week passed by when news reached Arendelle that their ship was lost at sea. They died. They promised they were coming back, they broke it.

Her and Gray were alone. Just them.

She just got back from their funeral and she was still in her black attire. Gray never bothered coming out after he heard the news. He didn't come to the funeral. She had to go by herself. He wasn't there to hold her hand like he use to when they were kids. She had to put on a brave face.

She got up and walked out of the room and walked across the hall to his door. She raised her hand slightly. She hesitated for a minute then knocked.

"Gray?" She asked softly,"Please, I know you're in there."

Silence.

"You didn't come to the funeral. People were wondering Gray, I just want to let you know... is that you still have me. I'm here. Please let me in."

She slid to their floor.

"We only have each. Just you and me. I'm scared Gray. What are we going to do?"

She leaned against the door. She knew he wasn't going to answer her. She just needed to say those things. She just sat there for a while listening to the silence.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" She asked weakly.

She finally started crying. It was probably just her imagination,but she thought she heard him cry with her.

[][][][][][3years later][][][][][]

"Hime? Are you awake?"

Lucy jolted up from her bed with a bad case of bed hair.

"Huh? What?" She yawned.

"Home, your going to be late."

"Oh no I won't. I have been up for hours..." She dozed off.

"Hime, its the day of your brother's coronation."

She jolted awake."I'm awake.. Wait what?"

"Hime its coronation day. Your brother's coronation.

"Coronation?" She said sleepily. Her half closed eyes landed on the dress hanging on her wardrode. Her eyes lit up.

"Ah it's coronation day!" She opened the door to find a surprise Virgo,her personal maid. She pulled her inside her room and twirled with her around the room giggling. Virgo managed a small smile.

"Coronation day Virgo!" She let her go as Virgo helped her get dressed. The whole time jumping in excitement. Her brother's coronation meant a ball. A ball meant people. People meant she got to taste the life of an actual princess.

She let Virgo then she ran out the room dancing and singing the whole time in pure happiness. There was a feeling in her chest. She had anticipated this day ever since... No she won't think about it.

She was standing in front of the gates. Waiting.

Finally the gates opened.

She saw people coming in. Finally people. She ran through the crowd loving the feel of there being people. She walked to the center of the town. Enjoying the crowds and the people talking amongst themselves.

For the first time in forever, she finally had a chance at something. For the first time in forever, she had a chance maybe even at love. She looked out at sea where they boats were.

She smiled, yes there was a lot of possibilities.

She turned to go back when she was pushed. She yelped in surprise tumbled and caught her foot in a bucket. She tried to grab for something,but her world was spinning so fast she couldn't grasp anything. She tripped over something and feel with a thud.

"Are you alright?"

The voice sent pleasurable chills down her spine. She sat up and looked at the stranger. Her eyes met with the most beautiful eyes see had ever seen.

**Hoped you guys enjoyed it so far. Stay tuned for part 2 of Lucy-Frozen.**


End file.
